


Intriguing Possibilities

by malloryheart (figurehead)



Category: Gary Numan (Musician), Music RPF, Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming Since 1979, Friends to Friends with Benefits, Gary Watched Closer And Now Something Is In His Ass, M/M, Rimming, all aboard the fast train to reznuman hell, body worship if you squint, gemma is better than you, implied open relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurehead/pseuds/malloryheart
Summary: "Holy shit, I can't believe I'm actually about to do this," Trent murmurs to himself under his breath, before he leans forward again to hover above Gary and brings his free hand up to brush his fingertips over his neck, revelling in the way Gary's eyes flutter shut as his head tips back, a single whispery breath ghosting past thoroughly kissed lips. "Gary, I swear I'll make you feel so fucking good you can't stand it," he purrs, letting out a quiet chuckle as Gary arches underneath him, before he leans in closer to whisper against his ear, "And that's a promise."A startling revelation brings Gary Numan and Trent Reznor closer together in ways that neither of them would have expected before.





	Intriguing Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of pure fiction. I am not associated with any of the individuals featured in this story, nor do I intend to make any insinuations about their personal lives.
> 
> WELL this is what I've been doing for the past eight months whew.... the title comes from Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross's score for The Social Network cuz im a BIG geek. also there's like a specific time window where I imagine this taking place, it's early November 2014 b/c I needed to guarantee gegman and rezman would both be in L.A. at the same time lmao, I love making shit up  
> Special thanks go to Nikki for more or less being my beta reader, Iska and Jarvis for putting up with my shit, and of course every Costa in the West Midlands for letting me come in, order the same fuckin thing as always (medium mocha latte, occasionally with the old paradise street roast), then sit down for an hour grumbling at my iPhone every week for eight months, you the real MVPs

No matter how hard he's tried, Gary still hasn't been able to figure out how or why this happened exactly, just that it happened in the first place and the entire time he's been dealing with this it hasn't exactly gotten any better. Even so he can still recall when it all began with an almost startling accuracy, right down to the last minute detail. He can still remember how he hadn't been able to sleep one fateful night in the mid-1990's and wound up flipping disinterestedly through the TV channels until he happened upon a music channel that just so happened to be playing  _that_  video, the one that completely turned his conceptions of his own sexuality upside down and inside out — that is, Closer by Nine Inch Nails — how his eyes had stayed glued to the screen the whole way through but it was the lanky, dark haired frontman who really held his attention, how only when the clip was over did he realise he had a particularly pesky hard-on to deal with; and so he did, biting down on his own fist to muffle his moans, the image of Trent Reznor strung up by his wrists in black leather still fresh in his mind. Obviously Gary had been aware of Nine Inch Nails before, having been introduced to them by Gemma, and he knew that Closer was to them what Cars was to him, but until that moment he hadn't gotten round to seeing the video for it yet; to this day he's still not sure if it's been a blessing or a curse for him, despite him and Trent clearly having a deep mutual respect and admiration for one another, which he's thankful for.

But of course, what goes around must come back around eventually, and a secret can't always stay a secret forever. It's only sometime before a show in Vancouver during the downtime period between soundcheck and the actual concert, where he's sitting beside Gemma in the tour bus and they're talking about something or other while she's playing Closer from her phone, that Gary realises this – but all too late, however, when upon hearing that first line in the chorus he can't help but groan "oh god yes, please do" under his breath, earning him a slightly bewildered look from Gemma.

"Did you just say," she teases, barely stifling the beginnings of a laugh, "that you want to get fucked by Trent Reznor?"

For a moment Gary finds he's lost the ability to speak for fear that he's well and truly fucked things up with Gemma this time, feeble words caught in his throat, and he's replaying millions of unfortunate outcomes in his head just as Gemma suddenly bursts into fits of laughter, tears of mirth threatening to spring from the corners of her eyes. Despite himself he can't help but be somewhat relieved at his wife's reaction, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as he watches on almost helplessly, wondering if this is all part of some bizarre dream he's going to wake up from in a second.

"Hold on a minute, let me see if I can sort something out!" says Gemma as she recomposes herself, brushing her long bubblegum-coloured hair away from her face as she taps away on her phone. Gary feels his face flush as he realises just what Gemma has in mind, and while he's not sure if he wants to sink into the ground or pull her close and kiss her until they're both breathless, he knows that regardless of the outcome he probably won't be able to listen to Nine Inch Nails the same way ever again after all of this. "Oh no, Gem, don't call him!" he groans, hiding his face in his hands, but it's all in vain as Gemma brings her phone up to her ear, a mischievous glint still lingering in her eyes.

"Is that Trent? … Hello, lovely, it's Gem!" she smiles, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. As she effortlessly settles into conversation Gary can't help but watch her, wondering even now how he managed to get so lucky as to be able to spend the last two decades or so with someone as amazing as her by his side. Much like this, it was a phone call that brought the two of them together, albeit under very different circumstances, and even through every hardship they've faced since he's fallen more and more in love with her with each year that's passed by. At this moment Gary figures that if even depression wasn't strong enough to tear the two of them apart, this whole 'embarrassing crush on Trent Reznor' thing must be a mere drop in the bucket in comparison, at least not from the way Gemma's handling it. She's still chatting away animatedly on her phone, as if about nothing untoward whatsoever, and by this point he's tuned her voice out and he's focusing on those minuscule gestures she makes when she's deep in conversation; a lock of baby pink hair twirled around her index finger, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, her eyes flashing with excitement, all those little things that remind him why he fell for her in the first place; all the while Gary still can't help but be in awe at how well Gemma's taking this whole revelation, but he supposes this is another one of those things that'll just make their marriage that much stronger.

Eventually he comes back from his reverie just in time to hear Gemma say "Hang on, I'll ask him," biting her lip through a cheeky grin, and he suddenly finds himself anxiously anticipating whatever she's got planned this time, though he's not sure whether it's out of eagerness or trepidation. When she cups her hand over the phone and leans over towards Gary to whisper, "Trent wants to know when's the best time for him to pop over!", he almost swears he can feel his soul departing from his body and ascending to another plane of existence, and already he can tell he'll never be able to live this one down.

* * *

 

A little over a week later Gary is holed up in his home studio, recording a vocal track to send to some band that wants to do a collaboration, Gemma and the kids having gone out to see some film or another, when he's interrupted by his phone vibrating nearby. Cursing slightly under his breath he crosses the room to retrieve it from where it's resting on top of a nearby synthesiser, glancing at it for a moment with the intention of putting it back aside and carrying on with this guest vocal, but before he can, however, the message notification on the home screen suddenly catches his eye.

**_Hey, I'm outside. TR_ **

Shit. He'd forgotten that was happening. Hanging up the headphones, Gary reckons this guest vocal can wait for just a few more hours as he types out a quick reply and dashes back inside the house, making for the front door. A quick glance out of the window tells him that sure enough, Trent's car is parked on his driveway and  _oh fuck,_ Trent is getting out of his car and walking up towards the house, checking his phone one more time before slipping it into his back pocket, and Gary is certain that his heart wouldn't be beating as fast as it is now were Trent visiting under any other circumstances, now would it? He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, then turns to open the door to welcome the other man inside.

"I was almost beginning to think you wouldn't show up," Gary laughs as Trent pulls him into a tight, lingering hug, as if they haven't seen each other in several years. When they eventually break apart he notices that Trent is regarding him with the same affection in his eyes that Gary swears he's only ever seen him look at Mariqueen with before, though he reckons he could just be imagining it – but then he realises that Trent hasn't taken his hands off him yet.

Trent raises his eyebrows a little, surprised at Gary's admission, before he lets out a short yet genuine laugh, his eyes crinkling endearingly at the corners. "Gary, you know I'd never miss an opportunity to come up and see you!" he grins, his hands moving towards Gary's upper arms so to be able to pull back a little and survey him fully. Is Trent checking him out? Gary almost can't help but desperately hope so.

"Yeah, sorry about the circumstances," Gary replies with a shy smile, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck, before he nods in the direction the kitchen doorway. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good," says Trent, his arms finally dropping to his sides. After a while something unspoken and significant hangs in the air between them, waiting to make itself known, until Trent clears his throat, alerting Gary to its presence. "… So, hey, we should, y'know… talk about this."

At Trent's words, Gary lifts his head to meet the other man's eye, biting his lip in anticipation. "Yeah, you're right," he nods, beckoning Trent over to the lounge with a smile. "C'mon."

Just then, a grin breaks out across Trent's face at Gary's proposal, his eyes glinting with something that Gary swears must be enthusiasm, but he decides not to read too much into it as he leads Trent down the hall and through the doorway leading into the lounge, casting him a perceptive glance over his shoulder along the way. Upon reaching the sofa at the opposite end of the room, Gary takes a seat at one end of the sofa, then invites Trent to join him there with a shy smile. Trent accepts graciously, situating himself beside Gary on the sofa and shifting a little to face him completely, and for a moment Gary finds he's not quite sure how he's going to bring this up — that is, if he ever manages to without embarrassing himself — but when he looks back at Trent he can't help but feel suddenly at ease, as if this is the most natural thing in the world for the two of them, and he thinks that today might not go too badly after all.

"Well, um… you've done this before, right?" Gary asks Trent as he lifts a hand to brush his hair away from his eyes. "I mean, how much experience do you have with this whole 'sex with another man' thing?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I've slept with other men," Trent admits as casually as if he were commenting on the weather, leaning back against the sofa. Gary suddenly finds himself wanting to know more about absolutely anything and everything Trent has done, and he can't help but lean in a little closer towards the other man, eager for him to continue. "Manson and I kinda had a thing in the nineties, obviously, and I've messed around with Robin a few times. And, uh, I used to make out with Richard Patrick sometimes just for the hell of it."

For a moment, Trent has to turn his face away, sighing heavily at the bittersweet memory of his ex-bandmate, before he runs his hand over his face as if to clear that memory from his mind and bring himself back to the present. When he finally looks back at Gary, it's with a look of relief, almost as if it's something he's tried to deny all these years and he's just now admitting it not only to Gary, but to himself as well. "You're the first person I've ever told about that, actually. But really, that's not even scratching the surface. I mean, I've done a lot of things with a lot of guys – some of them I'm willing to admit I regret, but the rest I don't. What about you?"

Gary turns to face Trent and exhales hard, suddenly recalling past experiences he thought had slipped from his subconscious a long time ago. "I have too, but not since, umm… oh god, 1979 or so," he confides with a nervous chuckle. "When I was first starting out with Tubeway Army I used to go to gay clubs because they were the only places I wouldn't get the shit kicked out of me for being a punk. I used to get offers from venue managers and that, but they really weren't my type; much older than me and a bit too lecherous for my liking, you know. I'd usually just go to the bar, start talking to the first man who caught my eye, go off into the gents' with him… that sort of thing. But when the fame happened I couldn't keep doing it, obviously, 'cause more people were starting to recognise me."

Trent raises his eyebrows with an impressed whistle. "… Wow. You know, I didn't think you were actually serious about this at first," he admits a little nervously, scratching the back of his head. "When Gemma called me I thought you guys were playing some kind of elaborate joke on me!"

"So did I, and I was sat right next to her!" Gary laughs as he recalls the incident from the previous week that led to all this, when Gemma had taken it upon herself to invite Trent over with the intention of getting him to put Gary out of his misery, so to speak. To his relief Trent begins to laugh along with him, and at this moment he's thinking this might very well be turning out better than he'd hoped; in the back of his head he reminds himself to thank Gemma when she gets back home later. "To be honest, I'm surprised you never noticed anything this whole time," says Trent as he catches his breath, running a hand through his own hair.

"Noticed— hang on, what?”

Before Gary can even begin to make sense of what's just happened Trent suddenly bursts out laughing again, for almost a full minute, before he finally straightens himself out and looks over at Gary with a wide grin still plastered across his face. "Holy shit, all these years and you never saw the way I've been looking at you?"

Gary can only stare back at Trent in a kind of awed disbelief at his admission, rendered completely speechless, before he begins to laugh, more at himself than anything, and the revelation that the attraction has been mutual this whole fucking time but he's been too busy trying to keep his own composure around the other man to even recognise it. "What, really? Oh my god, I thought that was just wishful thinking!" he says after taking a moment to regain his composure, still not quite sure how to process the words that Trent's just spoken.

"Listen, Gary, I've been into you for as long as I can remember," says Trent as he turns to face Gary again, resting his hands on his shoulders. "I thought it was just simple admiration at first, but somewhere along the line it just got too intense for me to try and deny how I really felt about you." Gary's eyes are wide as he gazes back at the other man, still nothing short of shellshocked, leaving Trent with the perfect opportunity to lean in closer towards Gary and whisper, all hot breath against the shell of his ear;

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about you like that before— about laying you out and taking you apart with just my fingers and my tongue… about fucking you hard into the mattress until you're screaming and trembling around me…"

Gary can't help but gasp softly at Trent's words, his skin burning at the thought of Trent pinning him down and taking all of him, taking everything he has to give and more, and he has to bite down on his lip to stifle a moan as Trent draws back with a satisfied grin, evidently quite pleased with himself at Gary's reaction. Already he's desperate for Trent to just go ahead and take him up on that promise, even more so now than he's ever been, so he lifts his head to face Trent again, eagerly meeting his eye.

"So we're really doing this?" Trent asks, his hands never releasing their grip on Gary's shoulders.

"Yeah," Gary replies confidently. "We're doing this."

Evidently pleased with Gary's answer, Trent stands at the same time as he does, then allows Gary to take his hand and lead him upstairs to the nearest spare bedroom, casting him an anticipatory glance along the way. Within less than a minute of him pulling Trent inside and turning to shut the door behind them, Gary suddenly finds himself being pressed up against the adjacent wall with Trent's lips on his own, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, and already this is like everything and nothing he'd ever expected it to be at the same time and oh god, all he can think about right now as he wraps his arms around Trent's neck is how he just wants so much fucking more. Soon Trent's hands are drifting from his shoulders and sliding down over his waist, until those strong hands are grasping his hips to pull him in closer, desperately seeking friction and causing Gary to moan into his mouth.

Suddenly finding the initiative to take the lead, Gary pulls back to break the kiss, catching his breath as he gazes back at Trent, at his flushed face and parted lips, and he figures if he doesn't move this along soon he'll surely go mad. Still locking eyes with Trent, he takes the other man's hand in his own again to guide him over towards the bed, biting down on his lip, then slides his hands up over Trent's chest and toward his shoulders to push him down until he's sitting on the edge of the bed, the simultaneous look of fascination and surprise and  _pure fucking want_  on his face shaking Gary to his very core. Gary uses his hands on Trent's shoulders as leverage as he moves to lower himself onto Trent's lap, straddling him with his thighs, and flashes him a cheeky smirk before he drapes his arms around Trent's neck again and leans in to trace the edge of his stubbled jaw with his mouth, beginning to move his hips in slow, teasing circles, grinding against Trent in earnest.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gary— if I'd known what you were capable of I'd have done this a long time ago," Trent chokes out, already half delirious with need at the feel of Gary squirming in his lap, insistent and wanton, and Gary figures he must be doing something right because Trent is grasping his thighs to pull him in closer and letting one hand slide around to squeeze his ass, making him gasp against Trent's neck. He's hard, evidently; Gary can already feel Trent's erection pressing against his thigh, just barely separated by layers of tight black denim between the two of them, and he can barely think of anything beyond how it'll feel to have Trent inside of him, even as he draws back to make eye contact with Trent, biting his lip at the expression of awe written on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Gary breathes against Trent's mouth as he lifts a hand to thread his fingers through his hair, still rolling his hips torturously slow against Trent's crotch. "How would you do it?"

Suddenly something awakens within Trent at that moment — something primal and urgent, like a wild animal with sharp teeth — and before Gary knows it Trent is lunging forward to grab him by his waist and flip them both over in one swift movement, until Gary is pressed back against the mattress while Trent manoeuvres himself to hover above him, and when he kisses him again it's with a possessive eagerness that Gary is already certain he won't be able to get enough of and a knee nudging itself between his thighs, pressing against him insistently. When they eventually break apart Trent is gazing down at him with an almost ravenous look in his eyes, lips parted as he catches his breath, and Gary swears he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end as Trent leans in to whisper in his ear,

"Like this."

Gary can't help but gasp softly at Trent's words, eager to find out just what he has in mind, and when Trent grasps his upper arms to pull him in for another kiss he reciprocates easily, throwing his arms around Trent's back and exploring the inside of his mouth with his tongue whilst Trent's hips grind against his own relentlessly. His hand moves toward the back of Trent's head and fists itself in his hair again, pressing his face closer to deepen the kiss, only for Trent to pull his lips away and move lower, trailing urgent kisses along Gary's jawline and neck, and already Gary's seeing stars as he lets his head fall back to allow Trent better access to the hollow of his throat. Soon enough Trent's releasing his grasp on Gary's arms to slide his hands underneath his shirt, blindly running them back and forth along his sides, until Gary is writhing against his touch, urging him on.

"Oh fuck— Trent,  _please,_ " Gary hears himself moan, curling a hand against his mouth.  _God,_ he's already so hard and aching from the attention Trent's been bestowing upon his body, and he swears that if Trent doesn't stop touching him like this he'll probably lose his mind.

Trent pauses suddenly, lifting his head to meet Gary's eye with a knowing smirk, before he pulls back and sits up momentarily to shuck off his jacket – briefly retrieving something from one of the pockets – and toss it onto the floor, never taking his eyes off Gary's face all the while. Gary bites down on his lip as he takes in the sight of the well-defined muscles on Trent's now exposed arms, thinking back for a moment on the thoughts he used to entertain of those strong arms holding him down, pinning him in place, spreading him open… and then Trent is leaning over him again, sliding his hands up Gary's thighs and over his hips to take hold of the bottom of his shirt, looking back at him as if he's waiting for permission to continue.

When Gary gives him the go-ahead Trent wastes no time in pulling Gary's shirt up over his head and tossing it aside somewhere, his mouth quickly reattaching itself to Gary's neck before moving down to his collarbone. Soon Trent's running his hands over every available inch of Gary's exposed skin that's available to him, as if to memorise the feel of his body using only his palms and fingertips, and Gary's pretty certain he'd usually be a little more self-conscious about how much he's softened up over the past two decades or so, but right now he can barely think of anything beyond Trent's hands on him, his head spinning and his breath catching in his throat.

"I never imagined you'd feel  _this fucking good,_ " Trent practically growls out the last couple of words as he drags his teeth along Gary's collarbone, squeezing his hip with one hand and pressing the other into his chest. Judging from his enthusiasm Gary figures that Trent's needed this just as much as he has, that he's gotten hard at the most inappropriate moments just thinking about it, about  _him_ — all of a sudden the pad of the other man's thumb brushing lightly over his nipple as Trent runs his tongue along his sternum is enough to confirm Gary's theory, and he can't help but arch up against Trent's hands with a broken moan, desperately seeking more contact. Oh god, he'd forgotten just how good it feels to be touched by another man, but he knows that it's not nearly enough, that he needs so much more, which he figures Trent has probably worked out for himself by now.

"Trent, oh god, I need—" Gary chokes out as he blindly grasps at Trent's shoulder, his fingernails digging into his skin, urging him on.

Trent leans up on his elbows to look back at Gary again, that damn smirk still playing upon his lips, before he redirects his attention towards teasing Gary further, running his tongue in circles over a nipple while still massaging the other to hardness with his thumb and forefinger until Gary is squirming beneath him in urgency, inhaling sharply through gritted teeth. Already Gary is so fucking gone that he barely notices Trent's other hand releasing its grasp on his hip to creep dangerously close to his crotch, but he definitely notices it when Trent presses that same hand against the bulge in his jeans, rolling his palm against Gary insistently and stealing a shuddering gasp from his throat. He moves his hand from Trent's shoulder to the back of his head, fingers threading through his dark hair and tugging on the short strands, the other hand curling into a fist as he bites down on his lip, wordlessly begging Trent not to stop.

"You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?" Trent purrs, fixing his eyes on Gary's face as his teeth scrape lightly over his other nipple, his hands and mouth working in tandem with one another to make Gary see stars, his breath coming in soft shuddery gasps. "Look at you… you're so hard and desperate for it already, and I only had to touch you once… it's kinda cute, actually."

Gary almost swears he can feel his face flush at Trent's words, totally unsure as to how he should even react, and then before he knows it Trent's mouth is on him again, tongue tracing wet circles around his nipple until he's arching up off the mattress with a sound somewhere between a sob and a groan, his hand fisting itself tighter in Trent's hair. All the while Trent is still stroking him eagerly through his jeans, the palm and heel of his hand applying just enough pressure to make Gary's toes curl in his boots, until Gary realises that if he doesn't move things along soon this will probably be over sooner than he'd like. "Wait— fuck, Trent,  _wait,_ " he's panting, scrambling desperately, pressing both his hands against Trent's shoulders, and finally Trent stops in his tracks and pulls back, looking back at Gary with a curious and somewhat bewildered expression on his face.

"I need to see you," Gary breathes, leaning up on his elbows to fully meet Trent's gaze.

Trent raises his eyebrows a little, the same knowing smile from earlier still playing upon his lips, before he allows Gary to rest his hands on his shoulders again, fingertips trailing down over his torso until they come to rest at his hips, fluttering there anxiously as Gary lifts his head to look back at Trent again. Eagerly grasping the hem of Trent's shirt before slipping it off and dropping it onto the floor beside his own, Gary has to bite down on his lip to hold back a gasp at the sight of Trent leaning over him, exposed and almost vulnerable yet still regarding him with a ravenous expression all the same, and soon Trent is pressing Gary back against the mattress and kissing him hard, his hands sliding back downward to grasp Gary's hips possessively and his teeth tugging lightly at his lower lip. Gary flings his arms around Trent's back to pull him closer, revelling at the feel of the other man's bare skin against his own as he writhes in Trent's hands.

After what feels like an age Trent pulls his lips away from Gary's to press a trail of feverish kisses down his chest and stomach, his hands sliding along Gary's thighs and down towards his ankles, and Gary reaches out for him, latching onto the back of Trent's head and tugging insistently at his short hair as the faintest whispery breath escapes his throat. Just then he realises that Trent has paused on his way down, and he lifts his head a little to see Trent undoing the laces on his boots before slipping them off, locking eyes with Gary as he slowly drags his tongue over the trail of soft dark hair that disappears beneath the waistband of his jeans, making him squirm and whine impatiently. At that moment Gary is almost certain he's just heard Trent murmuring something that sounds like "fuck, so pretty" against him, almost growling it from the back of his throat, and he'd swear he was just imagining it if not for the feel of Trent's hot breath on his skin and the way Trent's hands are moving along his legs, lingering appreciatively over his thighs.

"Oh god, Trent, hurry up, I need more," Gary pleads, his head falling back against the bed in frustration. Already he's desperate for Trent to just go ahead and touch him, taste him, fuck him, whatever – and Trent's persistent teasing certainly isn't helping matters.

Trent lifts his head to look back up at Gary, then crawls upward to be face to face with him, never taking his hands off him all the while. "Hey, hey," he purrs, reaching up with one hand to run his thumb over Gary's lower lip as he busies himself with the task of one-handedly undoing Gary's jeans with the other. "We don't wanna rush a good thing too soon now, do we?" Gary is still gazing up at Trent in awe, his lips parted in a quiet gasp as both of Trent's hands converge to slide his jeans down over his thighs, past his knees and down to his ankles, eventually tugging them off completely and dropping them to the floor somewhere nearby. It's not until he feels the cool air of the room in more places than he'd bargained for that Gary realises Trent must have taken his underwear off as well.

Gary shudders as Trent's hand makes contact with his cock, fingertips trailing back and forth along the shaft until he's hissing through gritted teeth, his hips twitching in urgency. If he wasn't close to begging before he definitely is now, especially when Trent takes his hand away and a sob tears its way out of his throat at the sudden loss of friction, earning him another teasing grin from Trent. "Please, Trent, just touch me  _pleeease,_ " Gary moans, reaching out for Trent instinctively, almost blindly, until Trent takes his hand in his own, twining their fingers together before he presses it back against the bed, the barely disguised look of desire in his eyes making Gary whine in anticipation.

"Tell me how bad you want this," Trent breathes as he leans in closer towards Gary until their faces are only inches apart.

Gary tilts his head back against the mattress, squirming underneath Trent wantonly. "I've thought about it for years," he gasps as he feels Trent's lips on his neck again and his free hand tracing aimless shapes on the inside of his thigh. "There were times I couldn't sleep 'cause— _mmph_ … because I was thinking about what it'd be like to have you inside me… I don't care what you do, just please fuck me—"

Suddenly Gary's words are cut off by the feel of Trent's lips capturing his own in a fervent kiss and his hand finally closing around his aching length, stroking eagerly yet deliberately until Gary is moaning into Trent's mouth, flinging an arm out to grasp onto his shoulder. Trent's hand slips upward momentarily to swipe his thumb over the head, smearing pre-come all over on the way back down, and although Gary knows that he'll probably come sooner than he'd like if Trent keeps this up he never ever wants it to stop. Just as he's thinking this, however, Trent pulls his hand away as he draws back to break the kiss, leaving Gary to catch his breath as he gazes up at Trent in silent awe.

Trent leans over to pick something up from off the floor and drop it on the mattress somewhere nearby, and Gary figures it must be whatever Trent had taken out of his jacket pocket earlier on; he can't quite tell what it is yet, but somehow he's already desperate to find out. Gary bites down on his lip as Trent turns towards him to meet his eye, something unspoken yet mutually understood passing between them in that brief moment, before Trent manoeuvres himself to kneel above Gary and runs his hands down along his sides, eliciting a faint whispery gasp from his throat. Soon those hands are squeezing his hips again, thumbs rubbing slow, teasing circles into his skin, and he can't help but arch up into Trent's grasp, wordlessly urging him on.

"Hey Gary, look at me," Trent encourages Gary softly, hands sliding down towards his thighs. Gary feels his face flush as he locks eyes with Trent, taking in the look of anticipation and barely disguised desire on the other man's face, and he swears his insides are tying themselves up in little knots at the realisation that he's finally about to be fucked by Trent Reznor, after having fantasised about it for nearly twenty years. He reaches up to run a fingertip along Trent's upper arm, almost as if to confirm for himself that this is for real.

"Listen, uhhh… it's been a while since you last did this, right?" says Trent as he draws back a little, never taking his hands off Gary all the while.

Gary nods silently, a little nervously as he remembers that it really has been a very long time since he last took another man's cock; while the logistics of it aren't exactly a mystery to him, he's still not sure if he'll actually still be any good at it after so many years. However, Trent is quick to reassure him, lifting a hand to gently stroke Gary's cheek as he leans in to breathe against his ear, "Then I guess I'm gonna have to open you up real good for me, huh?"

Gary can't help but gasp softly as he figures out what Trent's implying, his stomach tightening with need at the thought of Trent touching him deep inside, and he's sure his eyes must be going wider than satellites as Trent draws back to grace him with a slightly mischievous smile, moving his hand to lightly trace Gary's jawline with his fingertips. "I mean, I don't want to hurt you or anything–" he begins, his expression changing to one of genuine concern and attentiveness, but Gary cuts Trent off with a finger to his lips, smiling softly as he keeps his eyes fixed on the other man's face.

"I know, Trent," Gary replies as he takes Trent's hand in his own, pressing gentle kisses to each of his knuckles individually. "It's okay. I trust you completely." When Gary looks back up at Trent's face he can't help but bite back a grin at Trent's captivated expression, at the steady blush colouring his cheeks and those green eyes darkening with barely concealed lust, and  _oh fuck_  he's almost certain he's never wanted anything this badly in many, many years, all of his nerve endings buzzing with excitement and urgency at the idea of Trent's skilled fingers taking him apart from the inside out.

"Holy shit, I can't believe I'm actually about to do this," Trent murmurs to himself under his breath, before he leans forward again to hover above Gary and brings his free hand up to brush his fingertips over his neck, revelling in the way Gary's eyes flutter shut as his head tips back, a single whispery breath ghosting past thoroughly kissed lips. "Gary, I swear I'll make you feel so fucking good you can't stand it," he purrs, letting out a quiet chuckle as Gary arches underneath him, before he leans in closer to whisper against his ear, "And that's a promise."

When Trent finally draws back, his hand slipping otherwise unnoticed from Gary's grasp, Gary watches him intently as he reaches over to one side for the object from earlier, and he can't help the anxious fluttering in his chest as he finally recognises it as a bottle of water-based lube, his toes curling against the sheets in anticipation. Locking eyes with Gary as he kneels before him at the foot of the bed, Trent slides his hands up along Gary's legs to grip just beneath his knees, spreading his thighs apart and pushing them back a little so his legs are bent at an angle, then reaches for the lube again to uncap the bottle and slick two of his fingers up with a liberal amount of the clear substance, still watching Gary's face all the while. Gary folds his arms above his head and lets his head fall back with a soft exhale, eagerly awaiting Trent's next move.

Soon, before Gary knows it, Trent is lowering his right hand in between his legs, cold and slick fingertips pressing imperceptibly against his entrance, and he tenses up instinctively at the sudden intimate contact, his hands curling into fists above his head as he inhales sharply through clenched teeth. "I need you to relax for me," Trent murmurs as he bends down to press a trail of kisses along the inside of Gary's thigh, his fingers still circling in a clockwise to anti-clockwise motion, gently applying pressure but not pushing in just yet, and his eyes flickering back up towards Gary's face. "This is gonna feel so good, Gary, I promise – all you have to do is relax."

Lifting his head to look back down at Trent, Gary takes a deep breath in order to encourage himself to relax, and soon enough he's rewarded by the feel of Trent's fingers slowly breaching him one by one before finally sliding inside, making him gasp out loud as his body shakes at the sensation of being filled. He'd almost forgotten about the initial burn; even with the copious amounts of lube it's still there, reminding him that it's been a very long time since he was last fucked like this, and all the while Trent is still kissing his thighs, his free hand curling around one as he turns his head to trail his lips and tongue along the other, murmuring incomprehensible praise against his skin. When he looks back up at Gary it's with an expression of barely restrained desire in his eyes and gratification in his smile, and Gary can't help but reach out towards Trent, latching onto the back of the other man's head and tugging on his hair as his hips twitch against Trent's hand, wordlessly urging his fingers to move.

"Trent, please…" Gary hears himself sigh softly as his head falls back, his hand shaking against the nape of Trent's neck.

After that long, drawn out minute, Trent draws himself up to bury his face against the centre of Gary's chest, nosing the soft expanse of thick dark hair there as his fingers search around inside Gary intently, almost carefully, allowing him to get used to the feeling, just as Gary releases his grip on Trent's hair to grasp at the sheets beneath him, his breath quickening with each movement of Trent's hand. His toes curling against the sensation, Gary finds himself thinking how much he's missed this, missed giving himself over to someone else and letting them do whatever they want with him until he's dizzy with pleasure, and when Trent turns his head to latch his mouth onto a nipple, sucking on the sensitive flesh in earnest, he can't help but arch up instinctively against Trent with a soft moan as his body opens up around Trent's fingers, allowing him to slide them in deeper. Trent curls his free hand tighter around Gary's thigh, fingertips pressing hard enough into soft skin to leave tiny crescent moon shaped marks as he wordlessly growls his appreciation from the back of his throat.

"Trent— oh  _fuck,_ that feels—  _mmmhhh,_ " Gary moans as he fists one hand in his own hair, his voice sounding absolutely fucking wrecked already, and all the while Trent is still laving his tongue almost torturously slow over his sensitive nipple as he gradually increases the pace of his fingers, his eyes flickering back up towards Gary's flushed face just in time to meet his urgent gaze. Never breaking eye contact with Gary all the while, Trent pulls back to kiss his way back down over Gary's chest as his left hand releases its grip on his thigh, sliding almost furtively towards his cock, and a satisfied grin begins to tug at the corners of his mouth at the surprised gasp that tears its way from Gary's throat at the unexpected contact. Before Gary knows it Trent is slowing the movements of his fingers right back down, sliding the digits in and out of his trembling body languidly, causing Gary to whine desperately and press back against Trent's hand.

Trent laughs softly at the way Gary's responding to his attentions, then moves to kneel in the space between Gary's thighs, never taking his eyes off of his face all the while. Gary can only watch on, wide-eyed, as Trent curls his hand tightly around his cock, sliding it up to run his thumb over the head in teasing circles and then dragging it back down slowly towards the base, until Gary is bucking his hips up into Trent's grasp, biting his lip to unsuccessfully hold back the needy moan that attempts to escape his mouth.

"C'mon, Gary, let me hear you," Trent murmurs as he leans down to press open-mouthed kisses all over Gary's soft hips, still grinding his fingers into him all the while. "Let me hear you moan for me… show me how much you want this."

Gary obliges enthusiastically, his head falling back with a long moan and his hips grinding down against Trent's fingers, and almost instantly he's rewarded by the feel of the other man's tongue sliding up along the side of his shaft before Trent swiftly takes him in his mouth, causing Gary to arch his back sharply and cry out loud, his hands scrabbling for purchase at the sheets again. Already his head's spinning at the overwhelming sensation of wet heat around his cock, coupled with the pressure of Trent's middle and index fingers inside of him, picking the pace right back up again, and he'd forgotten anything could ever feel this fucking good up until now and  _oh god_  it's almost too much for him to bear but he doesn't want it to end and— just then, Trent scissors his fingers inside Gary, working him open from within and causing him to hiss through gritted teeth. Reaching out to grab onto Trent's hair again, Gary flings his other arm over his forehead, his thighs shaking through Trent's ministrations and his eyes glazing over with need.

Trent slides his free hand back around to run it back and forth along Gary's waist, revelling in the subtle tremors underneath his skin and the way his body arches in response to Trent's touch, both inside and out, and his gaze flickers up towards Gary's face as he drags his tongue along the underside of his shaft, then runs it in circles over the head before swallowing him whole again, eliciting a loud moan from Gary. All those brief encounters years ago in the dim lights of the men's room at some unknown London club could never compare to this – back then, Gary hadn't cared about anything else as long as he got his rocks off, but with Trent it's different; as much as he's anticipating the prospect of having Trent's cock inside him soon, he can't help but think that the preparation feels just as incredible as the main event must be, and he almost never ever wants it to stop. Suddenly Trent's fingers press against that spot inside him that makes him cry out loud as his entire body shakes, stars bursting behind his tightly-shut eyes, before Trent ceases all activity with a soft chuckle, his other hand slowly stroking Gary's thigh. "You liked that, huh?" Trent smirks as he pulls away, not even bothering to hide the look of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Oh fuck, do it again, please," Gary sobs as he tries to push back on Trent's fingers, his hand fisting itself tighter in Trent's hair and tugging hard.

Biting back another grin, Trent eagerly obliges, his eyes never leaving Gary's face as he bends back down to wrap his mouth around his aching erection, still thrusting his fingers into Gary as a promise of what's to come later, and Gary tosses his head back against the mattress with a loud gasp, nearly pulling some of Trent's hair from his scalp in his ecstasy. Grasping at the pillows above his head with his other hand, Gary has to restrain the urge to buck his hips up into Trent's mouth, lest he come too soon before the best part's even started, and already his head is spinning as he's flooded with overwhelming pleasure, his breath coming in short gasps, punctuated with little moans in between.

Suddenly Trent pulls his mouth off of Gary completely as he gradually slows the movements of his fingers, causing Gary to wail at the loss of friction and slick warmth around his cock, his head falling to one side in frustration. Just then he feels Trent sliding his free hand up past his hips and over towards his waist, fingertips gliding softly over his ribs in an effort to catch his attention as Trent nestles his face against the juncture of Gary's thigh.

"Hey, Gary," Trent whispers against Gary's skin, lifting his eyes up toward his face. "Down here."

With some effort, Gary turns his head to face Trent, biting his lip as he expectantly meets the other man's fervent gaze, which is when Trent takes the opportunity to tease Gary further, languidly mouthing at the base of his shaft before moving lower. Gary attempts to lean up a little on his forearms to be able to see better, his breath unsteady as Trent's tongue swirls around his balls deftly, almost expertly, and his grip on the back of Trent's head loosens, gently running his shaking hand through his hair. Eventually Trent pauses on his way down, fixing Gary with a mischievous smirk from where he's kneeling between his thighs, and just his expression alone is enough to make Gary bite down on his lip to hold back a groan as he anticipates whatever it is that Trent has in store for him next— suddenly he's jolted alert by the feel of his hips being lifted slightly with one hand before something wet and unfamiliar presses against him where he's stretched around Trent's fingers, causing him to gasp out loud as his entire body shudders from the somewhat odd sensation.

"AAAHH! Oh god, Trent, what—  _ohhhhh,_ what're you doing to me?" Gary moans as he tangles his own hand in his hair again, not sure if he wants to arch up towards the feeling or squirm away. Just then, Trent ceases all movement, his eyes slightly wide as he lifts his head up to look back at Gary with a somewhat quizzical expression. "You've never had your ass licked before?" he asks, and at Trent's words Gary's lips part in a soft gasp; all this time he'd never even considered the possibility that having a tongue down there could feel so fucking incredible, and already he's desperate to find out what else Trent can do to him with that talented tongue of his. However, Trent's next move isn't to continue with what he started, but to kneel upright again and bring his free hand up to gently stroke Gary's face. "If you don't like it, I can stop–"

"Wait, no— don't stop," Gary urges as he takes hold of Trent's wrist, rolling his hips against the fingers still buried inside of him, "keep doing it, oh fuck, that felt so fucking good…"

Clearly satisfied with Gary's response, Trent leans back down without hesitation to bury his face in between Gary's thighs, steadying himself with one hand grasping his hip as he teases the sensitive opening with the edge of his tongue, glancing back up at Gary's face just in time to see him arch his back with a loud moan, instinctively fisting both of his hands in Trent's hair. Already whatever was left of his self-control is steadily unravelling, leaving him a delirious, writhing, whining mess, utterly at the mercy of Trent's fingers and tongue, and by now his cock is almost painfully hard, steadily dripping pre-come against his belly as Trent's fingers fall back into an eager rhythm. Panting hard, Gary digs the heel of his foot into the mattress, giving him enough leverage to be able to push back against Trent's face, desperate to feel more of his searching tongue.

Trent moves his hand to run it back and forth along the length of Gary's thigh, eventually squeezing and digging his fingernails into the soft flesh as he groans in adoration against Gary, the subtle vibrations causing him to kick out with one foot involuntarily as he winds his fingers tighter in Trent's hair. The sheer agonising pleasure is almost too much for Gary to be able to stand, especially when Trent leans in closer to press open-mouthed kisses around his hole, still fucking into him with his fingers all the while, and he can't help but let out a broken moan and reach up with one hand to claw at the sheets again, still squirming against Trent's face in urgency. All the while he's wondering how long it's been since he last felt like this; since the last time anyone lovingly explored every available inch of his body and then took him apart in ways he'd never have imagined to be possible and left him shaking and whimpering, and _oh god_  he just wants so much more of this, of everything Trent's doing to him— just then Gary arches sharply off the bed with a loud gasp as Trent's fingertips press deliberately on his prostate, the sensation making stars shoot up his spine and explode behind his eyes. " _Aaahh_ — Trent, oh fuck, please–!" Gary moans as he throws his head back, his thighs trembling and his toes curling tightly, earning him a swift upward glance and a satisfied grin from Trent.

"Gary, oh my god— you feel fucking  _incredible_  around my fingers," Trent breathes in between kitten licks against oversensitive skin, his eyes fluttering closed in enamoured bliss, "so soft and hot inside— and so tight…  _fuck,_  I can't wait to slide my dick into you and feel you clenching around me as I fuck you hard…"

Gary hears himself groan out loud at the other man's words, the thought of Trent thrusting into him making his cock twitch with anticipation, and he tightens his grip on the back of Trent's head to try and press his face closer, urging him to continue. Trent obliges almost instantly, his hand moving to squeeze Gary's hip tightly as he circles his entrance with the flat of his tongue, eliciting another soft whimper from Gary.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Trent purrs as he draws back slightly to nuzzle his face against Gary's inner thigh, his fingers still stroking and thrusting inside of him all the while. Just then he lifts his head to fix Gary with an intense heated gaze, biting his lip through an eager grin, and just the lustful expression on his face is enough to draw another involuntary whine from Gary, his insides stirring in anticipation at the fire in those deep green eyes. "Tell me everything. I want to know it all."

Gary can barely think straight, let alone speak through the overwhelming waves of ecstasy shuddering through his body, especially as Trent ducks back down again to continue kissing and licking at his hole, making him gasp out loud and squirm against the sensation, his hand trembling on the back of Trent's head. "Ever since I first saw the Closer video…" he begins shakily, just as Trent curls his fingers forward inside of him, wrenching a sharp, sudden cry from his throat as his hips buck sharply upward. "AH! Oh fuck… when it was over I had to get myself off—  _unnhhh_ , and I was thinking about you… oh god,  _aahh-nngh_ –!"

"Jesus, that's so fucking hot," Trent groans as he pulls away and kneels back to take in the sight of Gary lying before him, panting and gasping, his legs spread and shaking and his face and chest flushed with pleasure, and he bites down on his lip to hold back another smile as he leans in closer towards Gary to whisper in his ear, "You want to hear how it happened for me, Gary?"

"Yes, oh god, please–!" Gary half-sobs, tossing his head back against the mattress.

Satisfied with his answer, Trent grins back at Gary before he leans down to kiss his way back down over his chest, fingertips on his free hand gliding teasingly over his belly all the while. "I had the Touring Principle tape when I was sixteen," he rasps against Gary's heated flesh, tongue darting out to taste the salty-sweetness of his skin as he moves lower. "I nearly wore the damn thing out so many fucking times just watching you…" Just then he trails his hand further south toward the juncture of Gary's thigh, mapping out a path for his lips to follow, until Trent is back down kneeling in between Gary's legs, regarding him with an ardent expression as a teasing smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth. "You were the first man I ever had a crush on, and I didn't care how I had you… I just wanted to fucking have you."

With some effort Gary lifts his head to meet Trent's fervent gaze, his lips parted in anticipation of whatever's to come next, and then before he knows it Trent's tongue is pressing  _in_ , along with a third well-lubed finger, and Gary throws his head back and nearly fucking screams at the sweet ache that he didn't realise he'd missed this much until now, his hands flying up to grasp the headboard tightly as he lifts his legs to rest his feet on Trent's upper back, heels digging hard into his shoulder blades. Trent reaches back with his left arm to wrap it around Gary's thigh, pulling his leg aside a little to be able to reach in deeper with his fingers and tongue, and to hold himself steady whilst Gary's hips rock back against his face of their own accord, loud gasps and whimpers spilling unhindered from his lips. All of his nerve endings are alight and the pleasure is almost too much for him to bear, especially as Trent groans against him from low in his throat, eyes closed in utter devotion to his task of driving Gary wild — just then Gary arches suddenly off the bed and reaches out for Trent almost blindly, half-sobbing, "Aahhh– Trent, oh fuck,  _haaahh!_  I need you in— oh god, Trent, please just fuck me,  _pleeaase–!_ " prompting Trent to pull back and cease all action, gently tugging his fingers free as he catches his breath.

When Gary lifts his head to look up at Trent he can't help but gasp softly at the sight of the other man gazing back at him with lust, his face flushed and his lips slightly parted and glistening with saliva and lube, and he instinctively reaches for his own cock only for Trent to grab his wrist and press his hand back to the bed, smirking mischievously. Manoeuvring himself to kneel above Gary again, Trent leans in to latch his mouth onto his neck, the harsh rasp of stubble against tender skin making Gary shiver and clutch at Trent's shoulder. When Trent draws back they lock eyes with one another again, and Gary bites down on his lip at the intensity of Trent's gaze and the realisation that Trent really has wanted this almost as much as he has, and for nearly twice as long too; Gary's never been one to believe in fate, but at this particular moment he can't help but think maybe this was destined to happen at some point all along.

Trent pulls back to kneel before Gary again as he reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a condom packet, holding it between his teeth as he eagerly undoes his own jeans, then hastily yanks them off along with his underwear and tosses them both onto the floor, his eyes still never leaving Gary's face all the while. Gary feels a steady blush creep up his cheeks as he takes in the sight of Trent's erection, flushed red with obvious arousal, the smallest bead of pre-come gathering at the head, and he swallows with nervous anticipation as he considers the prospect of taking that magnificent cock inside of him, biting down on his lip as his stomach ties itself up in knots. Eventually Trent takes notice of Gary's still lingering gaze and raises his eyebrows, the faintest hint of a knowing smirk flickering across his face. "Like what you see?" he grins as he crawls over towards Gary again, the unopened condom packet now resting on the mattress somewhere nearby.

"Yeah," Gary laughs softly, a little nervously, as he reaches up to rest a hand on the back of Trent's neck. "I don't know what I was expecting, but  _fuck_ , I want all of  _that_  in me, fucking hell –"

"I know, Gary, I know," Trent replies with a low chuckle, his hands trailing back and forth along Gary's sides. "I've been waiting for this a long time too, you know… and I swear, I'll make it worth the wait. I've just gotta, uh…"

Gary can only gasp softly in anticipation at Trent's words, and with that Trent draws back and reaches over to one side to grab the condom packet again, still never taking his eyes off Gary's face all the while. He watches Trent's hands intently as the other man carefully tears open the packet, then slides the condom onto his cock with a single smooth movement, focused intently on the simplest task as if his entire life were depending on it, before slicking himself up with the rest of the lube, making sure to coat every inch. For a second he pauses, then turns back toward Gary and asks him, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Gary nods confidently. "More than okay."

"Okay," says Trent, his voice suddenly rougher and huskier somehow, thick and heavy with desire. "I'm gonna need you to relax for me, alright? And I'll make it so fucking good for you, Gary. Trust me." And in that instant, Gary is already fucking there; anything Trent wants to do, he's willing to do too, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Stretching his arms up above his head with a soft, low moan, he lets his head fall back against the pillows, eagerly awaiting Trent's next move.

Trent inches himself closer towards Gary and slides his hands along the insides of his thighs, palms and fingertips digging into sensitive skin as he pushes Gary's legs back and further apart to be able to kneel in between them, and he keeps his eyes fixed on Gary's face to gauge his reaction as he steadies himself with one hand on his lower belly, guiding himself against his opening with the other. Just then Gary lifts his head to meet Trent's eye, biting down on his lip, and that's when the first press of Trent's cock into him forces all the air from his lungs in a strained and breathless gasp, his eyes widening at the sudden intrusion. Trent is sliding in slowly, making sure Gary can feel every inch, and  _oh god oh fuck_  he can't remember it ever being this good before—the feel of the other man's thick, hard length sinking into him, making him moan out loud and reach out desperately to clutch at Trent's upper arm as his body adjusts to be able to take all of it, and Trent is inhaling sharply through gritted teeth, his hand leaving his own cock to grasp tightly at Gary's thigh, fingernails digging hard enough into soft flesh to leave bright red marks behind.

"Oh, shit –  _Gary_ — fffffuck," Trent chokes out with noticeable effort as he pushes in deeper, his brow furrowed and the veins standing out on the backs of his hands. When he finally bottoms out he lifts his head to look back at Gary's face, at his heavy-lidded and open-mouthed expression and the steady flush colouring his cheeks as he catches his breath, strands of jet black hair plastered to his forehead with sweat; Gary reckons that he must look as positively wrecked as he feels right now judging from the way Trent's eyes are darkening with lust at the sight of him, and he instinctively reaches for Trent's hand where it's still resting just below his stomach to cover it with his own, as if to be able to feel that incredible length pressing against him from within, feeling a sense of eager gratification as Trent groans from low in his throat in response. Still looking up expectantly at the other man's face, Gary breathes Trent's name softly, yet there's still an urgency that remains in the tone of his voice, prompting Trent to slip his hand from underneath Gary's to grasp tightly onto his hip as he leans forward to kiss him hard, Gary's hand clutching at the back of his head and tugging gently but desperately at his hair.

After what feels like an age Trent withdraws slowly – not entirely, but just enough so that just the head of his cock remains inside, then slams his hips forward again, causing Gary to gasp into Trent's mouth and dig his fingernails into his bicep. Soon he's setting a slow yet purposeful rhythm, thrusting just hard enough to make Gary toss his head back against the bed, effectively breaking the kiss as he moans out loud, and already Gary can't help but revel at the feel of a hard cock in his ass after so many years, filling him up completely and pressing against those spots inside of him that he'd forgotten existed until now, and the realisation that it's Trent who's making him feel this way—that this man who he's been fantasising about for such a long time is the one currently gripping him tightly and slamming into him hard until he's gasping for breath;  _oh god_ , it's all so much more than Gary first expected — almost too much, even — but it's so fucking good he doesn't think he'll ever be able to get enough. Gary loosens his grip on the back of Trent's head to claw at the sheets one-handed, arching up against him with a needy moan, and Trent responds by eagerly pulling Gary closer by his hips and leaning in to run his tongue along the edge of his jaw, making him shiver.

Still clutching hard enough at Trent's upper arm to embed tiny red crescent moons into his skin, Gary whines desperately as he writhes underneath Trent, his toes curling through the sheer pleasure the other man is giving him, and when Trent pulls away to look back down at Gary's face, taking in his wide-eyed and urgent expression, he can't help but groan out loud as he increases the pace of his thrusts until Gary is crying out Trent's name in a feverish mantra, arching towards him in an effort to heighten the sensation. Those strong hands are still grasping his hips tightly with an almost possessive enthusiasm, palms slipping on sweat-soaked skin as Trent fucks into him harder and faster, panting heavily with the exertion, and as Gary reaches up to clutch at Trent's other arm he's certain that no other man or woman has made him feel anything like this in a long time – or ever, come to think of it. All of Gary's senses are overwhelmed with  _Trent_ , with the feel of his bicep muscles tensing and flexing under his own hands, the sound of his ragged breaths and grunts and the determined expression on his face, all pupils blown and teeth tugging at his lower lip – he swears that just the sight alone would probably be enough to make him come if he wasn't so intent on making this last for as long as he possibly can. Just then Trent digs his fingernails hard into Gary's hips as he gives a particularly forceful thrust, causing Gary to let out a shaky gasp and attempt to pull Trent closer as he arches up off the bed towards him.

"Oh fuck, Trent— unnhhh, fffuck," Gary is panting as he clutches at Trent's upper back with one hand, marvelling at the feel of smooth skin and firm, solid muscle beneath his fingertips. "So fucking good, oh god…"

Spurred on by his words, Trent leans in to run his tongue along the centre of Gary's chest and up towards the edge of his collarbone, causing him to whine out loud and cling to Trent desperately, his fingernails digging hard enough into his shoulder to almost break the skin. His hand slides down over Trent's back and towards his ass to pull him in deeper, breathing hard as his head falls back against the mattress, and Trent responds by latching his mouth onto the hollow of Gary's throat, sucking bruises into the exposed skin there until Gary is seeing stars, his other hand grasping for purchase at the back of Trent's head to press his face closer, seeking more of anything and everything Trent has to give. "Aaah— Trent, oh god, fuck–!" Gary moans, his fingers threading and tugging hard at Trent's hair as his mind races through every pleasurable sensation at once.

Never slowing down his pace, Trent draws back into a kneeling position before he grasps at one of Gary's thighs, pushing his leg back and further aside to be able to open him up wider, and Gary wails out loud at the slight change of position as he reaches up to claw at the headboard, grinding his hips back against Trent in an attempt to match his pace. He still can't help but be somewhat awed at how enthusiastic Trent is in his passion – almost animalistic even, as he presses the palm of his other hand into Gary's waist, the one on his thigh gripping hard enough to leave a bruise as he fucks Gary into the mattress like his life's depending on it, making him writhe and gasp out for more, and the sound of his own name has never sounded quite as good to him before as it does when Trent's growling it from the back of his throat, focused solely on the pleasure of the man underneath him – and oh  _god_ , he does it so fucking well. Trent leans over Gary again, angling his hips so as to be able to hit his prostate with each thrust, causing Gary to arch up off the bed with a needy whine as he clings to the headboard tighter until his knuckles are pale from the strain.

In a way, Gary almost still can't believe that all of this is for real, even as blow after blissful blow from Trent sends dizzying shivers all throughout his body and forces a breathless mantra of Trent's name from his lips, and already his thighs are starting to ache from being kept spread open for so long, but it's an ache he's needed to feel for a long time; he just didn't realise that until now. It's just that Trent's cock feels so fucking incredible inside of him – so huge and thick, pressing and rubbing against all the sensitive spots inside his body that he didn't even know existed before and bringing him closer to the edge of oblivion— suddenly, Gary arches sharply up off the bed and reaches out almost blindly for Trent again, clutching tightly at the other man's thigh and panting hard.

"Trent, oh fuck,  _Trent_ , I'm…" he's whimpering as that familiar heat builds and stirs in the pit of his belly with each thrust from Trent, " _nnnhh, unhhhh,_  I'm so close, I'm–"

"I know, I can feel it— fuck…" Trent chokes out through gritted teeth, his hand on Gary's waist sliding up toward his chest, and Gary arches up instinctively into his touch, causing Trent to press his palm and fingertips harder into his skin. Gary can't help but gasp out loud at the somewhat possessive action, still curling his toes tightly through each wave of pleasure that Trent sends coursing throughout his body, before he tosses his head back with a broken whine as he begins to fuck himself back on Trent's cock insistently, his mind clouding over with need. "Oh god, Trent, I want—  _aaahhh_  –" he begs through desperate sobs, "I want to come with you inside me, Trent—  _please!_ "

At that instant both of Trent's hands move quickly to grasp at Gary's thighs, spreading his legs wider as he increases the strength and pace of his thrusts, and Gary can barely hold back the scream that tears its way from his throat in response to Trent's enthusiasm, clawing at the sheets as he writhes beneath Trent like a creature possessed. He's so overwhelmed with pleasure he can barely think straight, his breath coming in short heavy gasps as Trent continues to pound into him roughly, hitting his prostate every so often and bringing him just that little bit closer to his own release, and he's certain that he's going to be bruised and sore all over for a couple of days after this but  _oh god_ , he's never wanted anything more than to be able to carry the memory of Trent's hands on him wherever he goes for as long as he possibly can. Gary keeps his gaze fixed on Trent's flushed face as the other man leans in closer to him to drag his teeth along the shell of his ear, before eventually moving down toward his neck, his breath hot and heavy against Gary's skin.

"Gary, oh  _fuck_ —" Trent is groaning as he trails wet kisses down over the hollow of Gary's throat and along the edge of his collarbone, "I never thought I'd— _hnngh_  – that I'd ever get the chance to do this for real – or that it'd be this fucking good…" Gary can't help but whine and reach out almost blindly for Trent, latching onto the back of his head as Trent punctuates each of those last few words with a particularly forceful thrust, those strong hands gripping harder onto his trembling thighs. "Do you know how fucking good you look right now –  _unnhh_ , all opened up for me, taking my cock? I still can't believe I— _hggghh ahhh_ , that I'm getting to see you and feel you like this… oh fuck,  _ohhhh_ –"

Soon Trent is moving further down toward Gary's chest, sucking love bites into the tender skin there as he slips a hand down between Gary's thighs to wrap it around his oversensitive erection, jerking him off with a thorough and deliberate enthusiasm and causing him to wail in ecstasy and buck his hips up into Trent's hand. The seemingly endless stream of filthy praises dripping from Trent's lips and tongue as the other man simultaneously strokes and fucks him is almost too much for Gary to withstand at once, and he flings an arm over his forehead, gasping and panting as his orgasm draws near.

"You want me to make you come, Gary?" Trent growls through ragged breaths as he lifts himself up to kneel before Gary again, momentarily slowing down the movements of his hand, and that's when Gary realises that Trent is close himself; he doesn't even need to say it, Gary can just tell. "Make you come with my cock inside you?"

At Trent's words Gary can only throw his head back against the bed with a choked sob, desperately pushing back on Trent's cock. "Yes, oh god please, Trent—  _pleeeaase_ –!" he begs, his fingernails digging into the palm of his own hand, though he can barely feel the biting pain through the haze of this pleasure that Trent is giving him so relentlessly, and that's what encourages Trent to pick his pace right back up again, his hand a blur in between Gary's legs and his hips snapping back and forth seemingly of their own accord. Just then, Gary feels his entire body tense up momentarily, as if to warn both him and Trent of what's about to happen, and he flings an arm out to clutch at Trent's shoulder, wordlessly urging him not to stop.

And that's when it finally happens; Gary arches up sharply off the mattress with a strangled whimper that uncoils into a sound somewhere between a sob and a scream as he comes in the palm of Trent's hand, his body shaking with the force of it and his muscles clenching spasmodically around Trent's cock, and oh god Trent's slowing down his thrusts to allow Gary to ride out his orgasm, his head bowed as he groans his triumph from deep in his throat. Almost immediately afterwards he picks his pace right back up again, and Gary reaches for him, moving his hand from Trent's shoulder to his nape to pull him in for a kiss; one that's somewhat tender in comparison to the brutal rhythm at which Trent's fucking him through the aftershocks of his release, but there's still a fervent intensity brimming beneath the surface all the same. Trent reaches out in turn for Gary's free hand to take it in his own, threading their fingers together and clasping tightly, and he gives one, two, three more hard thrusts before he tosses his head back with a loud yell, his other hand that'd sent Gary over the edge so expertly not long ago now squeezing bruises into his hip as his entire body convulses with intense pleasure, then collapses upon Gary, completely spent.

Exhaling hard, Gary slides his hand downward from Trent's neck to glide his fingertips in circles over his upper back, humming contentedly as he nestles his face against the other man's shoulder, and he focuses for a moment on the feel of Trent's cock throbbing inside him before finally going limp and of his warm breath tickling his skin. After some instants Trent finally lifts himself up to look back at Gary's face, taking in his slightly dazed expression and the flush still lingering in his cheeks, before pressing his forehead against Gary's as he begins to laugh; for a moment Gary's trying to figure out what's so funny all of a sudden, but Trent's mirth is so infectious that he can't help but burst out laughing himself. Trent moves both of his hands to rest them on Gary's shoulders as he composes himself long enough to say, "Holy shit, that was— god, it was pretty fucking incredible, I've gotta say."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what to expect, but it really was about time we did that," Gary admits with a slight chuckle as Trent raises up on his knees to slide out of his body gently, then collapses onto the mattress beside him, exhausted. It's only then that he takes notice of how everything past his waist is aching with the previous exertion, his hips protesting as he leans up on his elbows and stretches his legs out in front of him, and just as Gary is thinking it's probably down to him getting older he suddenly becomes aware of a slight tingling sensation on the insides of his thighs. "Oh my god, you gave me beard burn," he laughs as he looks back over at Trent to catch his eye, "that's never happened to me before."

Trent grins back at him, looking quite pleased with himself— then at that moment Gary's suddenly distracted by a low buzzing sound coming from somewhere nearby, followed by a familiar ringtone, and he turns his head swiftly toward the source of the noise, instantly recognising it as his phone lying amongst the pile of clothes on the floor. "Shit, that's my phone!" Gary yelps, scrambling desperately to reach it, before he's stopped by Trent's hand on his arm.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll get it!" Trent assures him, and with that he rolls off of the bed and onto his feet to locate Gary's phone, and within seconds he emerges with the device in his hand and a look of accomplishment on his face as he tosses it in Gary's direction. Gary glances quickly at the screen to discover that Gemma is ringing him, and his stomach does little flips as he swipes his thumb across the screen to answer her call.

"Hi, Gem," Gary smiles fondly as he leans back on the bed. "How was the film?"

"Hey, Biffo!" Gemma's melodic voice rings out, loud and clear on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, it was fun, but I think the girls enjoyed it a little bit more than I did! We're just doing a little bit of shopping before we come home, how are you?"

Gary fusses at his lower lip with his teeth as he watches Trent cross the room to dispose of the used condom from earlier, then turn his head to look back at Gary over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows slightly with a curious air. "I'm okay," he says. "Did some work on that guest vocal earlier, then Trent came over, and well…"

Just then, Gemma begins to laugh out loud, the sound filling Gary up with butterflies even after so many years, and he can't help but blush slightly as he recalls how Gemma had reacted exactly the same way when he accidentally let slip how he really felt about Trent a little over a week ago, and the phone call she'd made that led to all this. God, what would he ever do without her? "Oh bollocks, I completely forgot about that! How is he?" Gemma inquires nonchalantly, before lowering her voice slightly to a whisper. "And,  _hem-hem_ … how was he?"

"Oh yeah, he's okay," Gary replies as he locks eyes with Trent, feeling a sudden rush of excitement at the thought of speaking so openly and honestly to his wife over the phone about having sex with another man. "And, um… he was really, really good. I think I'll be feeling it for a few more days. I'll tell you about it later, if you want?"

He hears Gemma gasp softly, almost barely noticeably to the otherwise untrained ear, and he swears there's a hint of excitement in her voice as she breathes, "Can't wait to hear it." And just like that, Gary's thinking of how he'll recount today's events to Gemma as soon as she's home, until her voice on the other end of the line pulls him from his train of thought and back into the real world. "Hold on, Raven wants to show me something in some shop or another," she says, with a hint of regret at having to end the phone call so soon. "Anyway, we should be back in about half an hour or so, see you at home! Love you!"

"Love you too," says Gary, smiling softly as he hangs up, just as Trent climbs back onto the bed and lies back beside him, stretching his arms above his head.

"You're sure she's okay with this?" Trent says suddenly, and Gary pauses for a second as he's putting his phone aside somewhere, turning his head to meet the other man's eye. "Gemma, I mean. She's not upset or anything?"

Gary shifts downwards a little so he's lying lengthways on the bed, then turns over onto his side to face Trent completely. "Yeah, we did talk about it a bit after she rang you," he replies, tracing circles in the mattress as he recalls the short conversation he'd had with his wife after she'd arranged this thing with Trent. "She said that because it was with you it was alright, 'cause she trusts us with each other and all, but if I'd been wanting to go out and sleep with young girls behind her back it would have been a different story entirely."

"To be honest, it wasn't easy for me to bring it up with Mariqueen," Trent confides seriously, briefly casting his glance downward before he looks back at Gary again. "I think she was kind of suspecting something on my end, but I just… I wasn't sure how she'd take it."

Gary raises his eyebrows at Trent's admission, not entirely understanding what he's trying to express. "What did you say to her?" he asks as he leans up on one elbow.

Trent inclines his head to face Gary completely, then sits up a little bit, resting his chin on his bent knees. "Um, well… I told her that I'd felt this way about you long before I met her, and that it didn't mean I loved her any less…" He's anxiously inspecting his fingernails as he speaks, the look on his face impossible to comprehend, and Gary has to look away for a moment, trying to quash the sudden wave of anxiety that rises up in his chest. At that moment he thinks that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Trent's own marriage were to be strained, all because Gary let something slip that he shouldn't have, just as Trent turns back towards him with a sigh. "Something along those lines, anyway. I don't really remember," he continues as he leans back against the pillows. "I mean, it wasn't as if I said something like, 'I'm gonna go out and fuck Gary Numan now, I'll be back around three' – I'm just not that kind of person anymore."

Despite himself, Gary can't help but let out an amused chuckle at the mental image of Trent announcing his intentions so casually, before he shifts downward so he's lying back on the bed, mirroring Trent's own position beside him. "Do you reckon she'll come around?" he wonders out loud as he looks back at Trent again.

Trent turns back to face Gary with a hint of a sigh. "I don't know…" he replies a little nervously, "I hope so, anyway. Do you?"

"For your sake, I hope so too," Gary says, hoping that his words can offer Trent some semblance of reassurance. "I doubt she'll hold it against you for too long. Maybe she's not even upset and she just needs some time to think about it?"

For a moment the two men share a meaningful look, each wondering if he can read the other's thoughts if he stares hard enough, and about what he might find there, until Trent turns over onto his side and shifts closer to Gary, seeking further contact. "Listen, Gary, uh…" he begins as he reaches out to rest a hand on Gary's shoulder, "would you ever wanna, y'know… do this again? Maybe even make it a regular thing?"

Gary turns his face away to glance up at the ceiling for a moment, biting his lip as he thinks it over, though he decides not to dwell on any of the possible consequences as he meets Trent's eye again, nervously studying the expression on the other man's face. "Hmm. … I really would have to talk to Gemma about it," he finally replies, carefully choosing his words as Trent's hand continues to linger on his shoulder, before slowly moving further down his arm. "It wouldn't feel right going off and messing about with someone else behind her back, even if it was with you."

"I understand," Trent exhales heavily as he drags his other hand across his face. "It's just… oh man, I thought this would be easy. I figured we'd just do this once and that'd be enough for me – I didn't expect to find myself wanting more."

Soon Trent's hand on Gary's shoulder begins to wander, slowly trailing back and forth along his upper arm before inching over toward his chest, and Gary instinctively leans into his touch, his breath catching in his throat as Trent's fingertips trail goosebumps over his skin. He almost can't help but marvel at how quickly his body's responding to Trent's advances, even after having just been pounded so thoroughly into the mattress not even fifteen minutes earlier, and just like that all his defences are slowly crumbling down again – and god, despite himself, he's fucking welcoming it. Gary feels Trent's hot breath ghosting against his cheek as the hand on his chest slides further down, tracing the outline of his waist and hip before finally reaching the inside of his thigh, and when Trent presses his fingertips into the sensitive skin there he lets out a short, quiet gasp and reaches out for Trent unconsciously, resting an unsteady hand on the back of his neck in an attempt to draw him in closer.

"I mean, shit, the things I'm thinking about doing to you right now, Gary – you have no fucking idea…" Trent murmurs as he traces Gary's jawline with his other hand, gently angling his face towards his own. "Now that I've gotten a taste of you, you're already deep beneath my skin – and I don't think I want to let you go."

Even now, despite his earlier reservations and concerns, Gary can barely hold back the whine that escapes his throat at the implication that there are so many other things that Trent could do to him, and he finds himself leaning up to press his lips against Trent's in an urgent and hungry kiss, instinctively parting his thighs in an effort to further accommodate the other man's hand. Much to his frustration, though, Trent never moves his hand that much higher, preferring to trace teasing circles back and forth on the surface of Gary's skin as he pulls away to brush his mouth along the side of his neck, causing him to shudder and clutch at Trent's shoulder – but it's at this particular moment that Gary realises there's still much more about this arrangement that needs figuring out somehow at some point, and if he ends up initiating another round with Trent now he could wind up in a situation he wouldn't dare approach otherwise. With that he moves his hands toward Trent's chest to push him away a little bit, catching his breath as he glances back at those deep green eyes.

"I should probably take a shower, Gem and the kids will be back soon," Gary sighs as he climbs off of the bed and onto the floor, then makes his way toward the bathroom, suddenly hyper-aware of the remnants of his own release from earlier drying on his skin. Just then, though, he figures he probably shouldn't be a complete bastard and try to shut himself off from Trent so soon after he's given himself over to him so eagerly, so he turns back over his shoulder to face him, adding shyly, "… You can stay though, if you want."

Trent's entire face seems to light up at the suggestion, and he's biting back a grin as he climbs out of the bed and walks over toward Gary, pressing up close against him from behind. "You know I'd love that," he smiles, sliding his arms around Gary's waist and nuzzling his face against his neck. "Mind if I, uh… if I join you?"

"Mmm, I don't see why not," Gary purrs as he lifts an arm to rest his hand on the back of Trent's neck and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. "You'd have to be quick, though, we haven't got long…"

Trent draws back a little and turns his head to look back at Gary's face, holding his gaze in anticipation, and in that brief moment everything that needs to be said is understood without either man ever having to say a word – every concern, every promise, all the realisations that are just beginning to make themselves known. Reaching for one of Trent's hands to take it in his own, Gary slips effortlessly from Trent's embrace, then looks back at him over his shoulder with a grin as he heads over to the bathroom, Trent falling in step beside him soon afterward. All the while he's thinking it'd be nice to let Trent stay over for a little while longer after Gemma and the kids come home later, possibly depending on whether he's still being fucked in the shower by that time, of course, and maybe the three of them could get a chance to talk this whole thing over together – but besides from that, Gary eventually decides not to give it too much thought.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO WITH MY LIFE NOW LMAO


End file.
